Life Goes On
by Marymel
Summary: Greg sees someone at the doctor's office and thinks about how far he and the team have come.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thought it would be cool to post this on the one-year anniversary of the finale.**

 **This idea came to me when I watched a rerun of the season nine episode No Way Out. I love how Greg comforted the father of the boy that died, and I wondered what might happen if Greg ever saw him again. Oh, and I got inspiration from a TV movie I saw years ago. Anyway, here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

As usual, the pediatricians' office was filled with kids and parents. Morgan and Greg checked in and made their way to the nearby chairs. Greta woke up in her car seat and softly fussed.

Jackson sat in the chair next to Greta. "It's okay, Greta. The doctor just wants to be sure you're okay."

"Yeah," Morgan said as she gently lifted Greta out of her seat. "You've got to get your immunization, and then we can go get some pizza."

Greta began to cry a little louder. Greg got her pacifier from her diaper bag. "Sounds like somebody didn't get enough sleep." As Greg tried to give the baby girl her pacifier, Greta reached up and knocked it out of his hand.

"Uh-oh," Jackson said. Morgan shushed and gently rocked Greta in her arms.

Jackson and Greg glanced around the floor for the pacifier. A gentleman two chairs over said, "Here, I think this is yours."

Greg turned just as the man stood up to give him the pacifier. When the man saw Greg, a soft smile crossed his face. "Mister...Sanders?"

Greg's eyes widened when he recognized Brian Morley. He first met the man after his son was killed. "Yeah. Hi. How are you?"

"Good , " Brian answered. "Really. We're here for their immunizations."

Greg smiled softly as Brian turned and showed Greg the twin babies sleeping in their stroller. "Oh, wow!" Greg whispered.

"Yeah," Brian said as he lifted one of the babies into his arms. "This one is AJ. Short for Alexander Jason. He's named for his brother." Morley's eyes shone with love as he looked at the baby waking up in his arms.

"That is so great," Greg said with a warm smile.

The woman sitting next to Morley smiled at Greg. "And this is his sister, Amelia."

"Oh, sorry. Mr. Sanders..."

"Greg, please."

Brian smiled. "Greg, this is my wife, Sharon."

Greg smiled and said hello to her. He smiled at Jackson, who was watching curiously. "This is my son, Jackson."

"Hi," Brian and Sharon said.

"Hi," Jackson said.

"And my wife, Morgan." Brian and Sharon said hello. Brian smiled softly at the now calmer baby in Morgan's arms. "I'm guessing she has the appointment?"

Greg started to respond when Jackson said, "This is my sister Greta! I think she doesn't want her shot."

The adults laughed softly. "You might be right," Sharon said.

Jackson smiled at Brian. "Are you a friend of my daddy's?"

Brian smiled sadly as Greg put his arm around Jackson. "Not exactly," Brian said. "I met your dad years ago, when someone...I lost my little boy."

Jackson's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yeah," Brian said as Sharon gently rubbed his arm. "He...his name was Jason. He was about your age."

Greg smiled sadly. "Yeah. Jacks is the same age he was when..."

Brian nodded as Greg trailed off. "I didn't think I could...that I would love again."

"Oh," Jackson whispered with wide eyes. "I'm sorry."

Everyone smiled at the sweet boy. "Thank you," Brian said. "And when I was so sad, your dad helped find the..."

"The one who hurt him," Greg said.

Jackson smiled at his father. "Yeah. My daddy is good at that."

Brian nodded and smiled. "Yes, he is." Looking at Greg, he said, "I can't thank you enough for just...just not giving up on Jason."

Greg nodded and smiled sadly. "You're welcome."

Sniffing back a tear, Brian said, "Anyway, about five years ago, I met Sharon through a friend. I don't know what I would've done without her."

Sharon's eyes shone with love as she looked at her husband. "You're worth it. And we were surprised a few months ago when we found out we were having two babies." She and Brian lovingly looked at the infants.

"Yeah," Brian said. "They just turned two months."

Greg smiled at the young family. "That is _so_ great."

"Thanks," Brian said. "Are you still with the crime lab?"

"Oh, yes. They're a second family for us."

"My daddy got promoted!" Jackson said proudly.

"Yeah," Morgan said. "About a year ago he was promoted to assistant supervisor on the grave shift."

"Oh, how great," Brian said.

"Thanks," Greg said. "And we've got a great son," Greg said as he smiled at the little boy smiling at the babies. "And eight months ago, we had his baby sister." Greg couldn't help but smile at his children.

Greta grew tired of not being the center of attention and said, "aah!" The adults smiled at the baby girl as her brother gave her a pacifier. "Greta, it's okay."

Brian smiled. "You have a beautiful family."

"So do you," Greg said honestly. "I am so glad to see you again."

"Thank you...and thanks again for everything."

The nurse called Brian and his family and they stood. "Maybe we can have a cup of coffee again sometime," Brian told Greg.

"I'd like that," Greg said honestly.

Baby Amelia started to cry softly and Jackson jumped off his chair and patted her back. "It's okay, baby. You're okay."

Sharon and Brian smiled warmly. "Looks like caring runs in the family," Sharon said.

"You look and act just like your dad, young man," Brian said with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Jackson said with a giggle.

Greg smiled as Sharon gave Morgan Brian's phone number. "It was wonderful to finally meet you, Mr. Sanders."

"You too," Greg said. "And call me Greg, please."

Sharon nodded and Brian shook Greg's hand. "Thank you for everything."

Greg smiled and nodded. "I'm so glad I got to meet your family."

As Brian and Sharon went to the doctor with the babies, Jackson climbed in the chair between his parents. "Daddy, did you help him?"

Greg looked at his son and smiled. "Yeah. When his little boy was your age, someone hurt him."

Jackson looked sad. "So he keeps his little boy in his heart?"

"Yes," Greg said with a small smile. "And the people who hurt him won't hurt anyone else." He sighed softly as he thought about the case.

Jackson thought for a moment. "Daddy...why did his little boy get hurt?"

Morgan and Greg sighed softly. Greg looked in his son's beautiful, innocent face. "I don't know, Jacks. But I know he and his dad loved each other very much."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And he keeps his little boy I his heart. Just like we keep your Auntie Finn and your Uncle Warrick in ours."

Jackson smiled slightly. "That's good, cause I bet he misses him." Jackson thought for a moment. "Daddy...maybe Auntie Finn and Uncle Warrick and Maria and Helena's mommy are taking care of him."

Greg smiled at his loving, wonderful son. "Maybe so. You think they're all having grilled cheese sandwiches and chocolate milk?"

"Yes!"

Morgan and Greg smiled. "I think so too," Morgan said.

"Yeah," Greg said. "You know what, Jacks? I am so happy you're my son, and I love you and your mom and sister so much."

"I love you , daddy," Jackson said with a big smile.

"Ah!" Greta said. Morgan and Greg pulled their children into a hug. "We love you," Morgan said to her family. Looking at Greg, she said, "That was a great thing you did for him."

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "And Auntie Finn is helping take care of his little boy."

Greg took Greta in his arms and kissed her cheek. He thought about when he met Brian and they talked over coffee. He thought of how Brian had lost his wife and son, and wondered if he'd ever be happy again. Now he'd found love and had two new babies. A soft smile crossed Greg's face.

"Life goes on," he said.

Morgan smiled as Jackson tickled Greta's tummy. To Greg, the moment was pure bliss. Knowing his family was safe and loved, and Brian had found happiness again meant the world.

 **The End**


End file.
